Happy Holidays
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A YAOI! Don't they have a section for fluff? They need a just plain fluff section! My xmas gift too ya'll! happu holidays!


disclaimer. I OWN NOT ONE THING!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo:and a happy new year!  
  
Heero:Eggnog...fedish...mmmm...  
  
Wufei:jingle bells....  
  
Trowa:Chestbuts roasting on an open fire...  
  
Qautre:Oh holy night....  
  
ALL:MERRY CHRISTMAS.  
  
Kuwabara walked outside his house. It was christmas day so no one was out side. Kuwabara walked in silence, the snow evaporating any noise.  
  
Kuwabara was now 18 years old, and in college.  
  
In America.  
  
It was Christmas, and though his friends had wrote him about a million letters (even Hiei! Imagine that...) he felt alone.   
  
Through his lonliness he smiled. He was getting a good education, and learning what he wanted to learn. Why should he be lonely?  
  
' Well 'cuz you have no friends, everyone treats you like a freak, and the new Spirit detective team treats you like sh*t though you know more than they do...' That annoying voice inside his head told him.   
  
Kuwabara stopped walking in the snow. "Shut up you...This is one of my last years one more after this...and then I can go home. One more...."  
  
'Yes. You can go back home to those who forgot you. And work your meaningless job...oh and grow old as everyone else stays young around you. Why because-'  
  
"I'M HUMAN, NOW SHUT UP!" Kuwabara yelled at his thoughts.  
  
He glanced around, There was no one there. "Good...last thing I need is someone thinking I'm nuts." Kuwabara muttered.  
  
There was nothing wrong with America, it was just the langauge was hard to understand, and half the time, he had no idea if anyone understood them.  
  
"Christmas..." Kuwabara mumbled. "Christmas sucks." He declared and sat down on a bench, starring out at a pond.   
  
Everything was so white. It seemed clean.   
  
'You shouldn't be here. You should be with your sister...and family.'  
  
"I know. Just hush." Kuwabara muttered. He got up and trekked on the frozen lake. He'd always wanted to do something like this.  
  
He smiled, and fresh snow began to pour down. He looked up and opened his mouth. He ate the white frozen rain, and smiled as it melted in his mouth. Burning cold at first, but then nice water in a second.   
  
"This ain't so bad-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
Kuwabara looked down. "Ah Hell no..."  
  
SPLOOSH!  
  
Kuwabara floundered in the water, ice crashing on his head, as he tried to grip the sides. An extra sharp piece sliced open his knuckles, and his blood smeared in the snow.  
  
He was chokeing, his wet clothes wheighing him down. The swirling, numbing water had caught his scarf and was strangling him.  
  
The water felt like needles piercing his skin, cutting his heart open. The old scar on his chest, given from Touguro long ago, stung bitterly, to the point where he was ready to pass out.  
  
"KUWABARA!!" A voice called his name. He tried to see who called him but, finally was dragged down.  
  
He kicked, and struggled, but the bitter cold of the water had frozen his joints. He was stiff and everything hurt,His hair had fallen out of its hard shell, and slowly Kuwabara stoped moving.   
  
His eyes opened and he gazed at the cold grey water, Beautiful white ice in front of him. His lungs burned and he wanted to die, as he gulped and breathed in the water.  
  
'Guys...' Kuwabara thought as he felt something tug at his shirt.Then...  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara knew no more.  
  
******  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes. Everything was so bright.  
  
"Ugh..." He moaned pityfully.  
  
He closed them and tried again. He began to make out shapes, and was vaguely aware of people talking too him. "Ku...ar..a!"  
  
"Go...God?" Kuwabara questioned, and began coughing.  
  
"I...it."  
  
"...iei!"  
  
"Ku..ara! Wak...p! WAKE UP!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes snapped open.   
  
He took in the sight of Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and his bedroom. "Hey...your okay..." Kurama said offering him a kind concerned smile.  
  
Kuwabara looked at him groggerly and confused. "Can you hear?" Hiei asked eyebrows raised. Kuwabara looked at him, but turned away, "Oh God...hes not responding! HES NOT RESPONDING!"  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was clutching Kuwabara's hand talking a million miles a minute, and spazzing. "Hes most likely disorinated!" Kurama laughed.  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF MY VOICE?" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's head and shook him, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Kuwabara blinked, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Hes gone insane. Figures." Hiei said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up." Kuwabara mumbled through his laughter, he calmed down and finally asked, "What happened? WHy are you in my bedroom, and why..." Kuwabara looked down.  
  
"Wrapped in about 30 blankets,with hot water bottles all over me?" His coice was weak, and raspy.   
  
"We decided to pay a visit."Hiei said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, we saw you were out so we went lookng for you, we spotted you on the lake, drowning." Kurama added, helping Kuwabara struggle out of the blankets.  
  
"Yeah! YOU DUMB*SS!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara's head. "Scarred the Hell out of me, so I dove in and rescued you!" Kuwabara, pushed his now dry curls out of the way of his eyes. He smiled tiredly at them, "Thanks...I was...I was getting pretty homesick...I needed you guys here."   
  
"What ever." Hiei snorted, but Kuwabara caught a glimpse at his smile.  
  
Kurama beamed and glanced at Yusuke, "I'm going to go get some hot apple cider, then we can open gifts. We haven't opened them yet, glad to see you haven't either." Kurama said winking at Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei, dragging him out of the room. "Lets go."  
  
"DAM*IT KURAMA!"  
  
The door shut, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were alone.  
  
"Been way too long..."Yusuke said softly, still clutching Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara flushed, "Yeah."   
  
"Kuwabara...could...This is going to sound odd..." Yusuke laughed, "But could I stay and live with you? I miss you...and I don't want you to be lonely...'sides cracking demon's heads open isn't the same with out you."  
  
Kuwabara beamed, eyes sparkling. "I'd love that! Yeah! That'd be great!"  
  
"One more thing..."Yusuke said face going red.  
  
He pulled out some mistletoe, "I love you."  
  
Kuwabara went compleatly red, and Yusuke Urameshi kissed Kuwabara.  
  
What a great Christmas. 


End file.
